1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective call receiver and, more specifically, to a radio selective call receiver which performs an intermittent receiving operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a radio selective call receiver such as a pager employs an intermittent receiving scheme so as to save the battery power. Further, there has been proposed a system which can stop supplying main clock pulses to a CPU during each receiving period to stabilize the radio receiving characteristic. In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 7-99680, for example, a portable data processing apparatus is provided with an I/O slot into which a radio pager can be detachably connected. When the radio pager receives a radio signal, the radio pager outputs a control signal to the data processing apparatus, and thereby the main clock signal supplied to the CPU of the data processing apparatus is stopped or decreases in frequency during the receiving period.